Thoughts Of Rice
by ravenscry21
Summary: DONT TOUCH ME THERE THAT IS MY PURSE I DONT KNOW YOU!" And then when they aint expecting it kick them in the balls
1. Chapter 1

**Thoughts of Rice **

**Okay so now that we are going into the Hakuouki phase I just thought you guys should know that I have a BIIIIIIGGGGGGG thing for Okita and Saito, I may not know a lot about them but hey whatever all that counts is that they are freaking sexy. . . Right?**

**Any ways I got new followers I am excited and hope that I continue to get followers and lots of reviews.**

I didn't know how or where I was but all I knew was that, that purple bastard had pushed me into a tube and that the technology girl had pushed a button.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$#$%^&***

I had woken up in a house with a man and a girl looking after me. The girl was average and had brown hair and eyes. Her skin was pale and she had on a peasant's kimono on from the feudal era.

The man had on a kimono but it was different from her's and longer. I gagged at the color, which was a brown with little leaf vines as the pattern.

"Ah you are awake, how do you feel miss?"

"Uh my name is Yuki, can you tell me where I am?"

"Well I could, but first I need you to answer a few questions." He looked at the girl and she left and made tea, I felt uncomfortable with the man alone for some unknown reason. She didn't take long and was soon back, with some lovely smelling tea.

"First question are you a threat to my daughter and I?" I looked confused why would I be a threat, did I do something in my sleep.

"No, I don't know where I am can you just tell me? I don't mean to be rude but I need to know where I am." They looked at me and then at each other.

"What era do you think it is?" I sighed and looked around. Well obviously it was the Edo era no not Edo Feudal why would I think Edo era, and something was off. Edo was also a name of a city of course it is also name of an era so I was somewhat right, right?

"Edo era, why do you ask?"

"No reasons, how old are you?" What the hell does that have to do with anything? This is getting on my nerves.

"Hmph, I don't know." He placed his hand on my head and smiled.

"It's okay, how about I adopt you, and you look close to Chizuru's age." I looked at the girl beside me and she smiled, I couldn't help but to smile too. I knew that this girl and I were going to be very close.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$$%^&***

"Chizuru I am leaving, to go to Kyoto, will you two be alright by yourselves?" I found that this man's name but thought it better to stick with Yukimura.

Chizuru I thought would be okay to say since it has been over a year since we met and she treats me as a sister so what the hell.

"How long will you be gone father?"

"For a while at least I promise I will write the both of you and keep in touch, of course I worry about you two." He was outside admiring a red bottle and holding it up towards the sun, the light hitting the glass making it reflect into little lights. I wonder if he is even paying attention to us.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$#$%^&**

It had been months since we had last seen our father and Chizuru was starting to get worried, I would watch her from inside making sure no pervs came to kidnap her as she waited on the post man.

I was finishing the dishes when Chizuru came in looking depressed and down in the dumps.

"There still isn't a letter from father Yuki, I am worried, it's been months and I can't seem to shake off this feeling of something happening to him." I looked at her and she was on the verge of tears, I sighed and set the dish down and went to pat her on the shoulder.

"I can make the journey with you if you like; we can go see if he is doing alright." She looked up and smiled. She was off like a rocket, and I knew that I had got the right answer to her problem right. I sighed again and packed some food for us along the way while she packed clothes, she pulled out a shirt that was way too big and some pants that looked like parachutes. She had changed into a pink and grey outfit that complemented her eyes.

"We should dress as men to make it easier for us to travel." She said, after I packed the last of the food we left, leaving the house to the old lady next door.

**TIME SKIP&^%$#%^&***

We had made it a couple days later and with a lot of trouble of course we ran into some weird characters along the way, we had forgotten about my cat ears, remembering that we didn't have a problem with them in our old village. So to ease the weird looks we bought a hat that made my cat ears look like decoration.

We were in the city of Kyoto and it was busy, we asked all around, but only got answers like, "go away kid," or "you're wasting my time."

It was starting to get dark so I decided to go look for a hotel for us, Chizuru still had on her boy outfit while I was still dressed like a girl, I don't mind dressing like a boy, it was just already so down grading to me, I know people do it and all but I have no boobs as it is. See my problem; I actually have no self confidence either.

Chizuru had started to lag behind and was taking a long time to catch up. I looked back and saw the reason why, she bumped into three guys.

"Great just our luck, now I have to go help her out." I ran over there and got in front of Chizuru.

"Hey why don't you leave us alone and go pick on someone who is dumber than you, we are busy and unless you want to get on my bad side I suggest you leave, NOW!" Of course they laugh, I am a girl and they think lowly of girls saying they shouldn't do this or do that, come on a girl can do as much damage as a guy can. It just takes longer.

"OOO boys, girl got some gull, how about we teach them a lesson of not messing with us." It was then that Chizuru grabbed my hand and we were off running, we heard them shout but kept going.

We had gotten far enough away to where we ducked in an alley and hid behind a few barrels.

"Well this is just great."

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah let look over there."

"Damn they run fast for little kids." I snickered and looked at Chizuru who was trying to catch her breath; I looked around the barrel in time to see blood come and splat against the wall. There was another agonizing scream and then, silence as the body fell right in front of us, I got Chizuru's little sword out and held it in front of me. There was a high pitched laugh, and then silence for the longest time, I looked around the barrel and saw that it was a few of white haired man that were eating away at the men that were chasing us.

I motioned Chizuru to quietly move away from the barrel and towards the open ally. She was successful in getting up; it was the getting away from the barrel that fucked with our escape.

When she got up the sheath to the sword was stuck on the barrel side so the barrel soon tipped over and alerted the white haired men of our presents. I didn't waste no time and was soon in a lock of swords with the white haired man, I held my own pretty well considering I never actually held a sword in my life.

"Blood, blood, blood, SHOW ME YOU'RE BLOOD!"

"HOLY FUCKS SADISTIC MUCH, sorry but I don't roll the masochistic way." With that I just aimed and landed a blow which was in my favor on his heart. I forgot about the other two and was tired from fighting one of the sadistics. I had decided that was a good name for them.

I had backed Chizuru out of the ally and told her to run away from here, of course Chizuru being Chizuru didn't leave.

"No I can't leave you; I don't want you to get hurt."

"Chizzy if you don't leave you are only going to be in the way." She had tears down her face and she was clinging like there was no tomorrow. I placed my hand on her head and smiled, it was then that one of the white haired men charged, I held the sword up in defense and was ready for the attack.

It never came; I looked at the attacker and saw that freshly new blood was running down his front and that his head was cut clean off.

"Well that's a new site for me, what about you Chizz- Chizuru?" She had a face of amazement, and I couldn't help but to laugh, and tease her.

"Bahaha you should see your face."

"Yuki, how did you do that?"

"My awesome ninja skills, just kidding I didn't do that, how could I? I was guarding you; of course I think I may have to lecture you." I was so busy that I didn't even notice the person behind me, she did though, and she was pointing and doing crazy hand gestures.

"Okay Chizzy-Chan next time I say you need to run you should run, and not stay where you will get in the way, second stop making those gestures it's unlady like and you look like you are dancing weirdly, and third we really need to work on your sword skills because I can't be the only one. . . Chizuru?" I didn't get to finish for she fainted and I had to catch her.

"We also need to work on your fainting skills."

"Don't move," I heard behind me I jumped and whipped around dropping the unconscious Chizuru.

"Oops that is definitely going to leave a bruise on her. She is not going to be happy; maybe I can cover it up with makeup. No it's already forming, this is just great. Hey you standing there like an idiot, do you have any medicine." The guy seemed surprised that I would talk to him like that, he kept the sword pointed at me and didn't falter.

"What am I talking to a wall jeez, you are worse than her, I swear, and put that sword away, tard face there aren't any enemies here that I know of." I moved so that I could carry Chizuru on my back, of course there was another man that came from the entrance in the ally way.

"Hijikata did you find, oh it seems you did, and I was wanting to kill at least one before you got to work, eh who is this." He smiled like a Cheshire cat and damn did it look good on him. His light brown hair shining in the night, and his cat like eyes were awesome.

"Damn" I thought I said it in my head, apparently I was wrong for they both looked at me with a confused look in their eyes.

It was then that another one came into view and was more muscular than the both of them, turned their attention to the muscular man. I have never been seen many men here, okay it isn't a lot of men but hell. I was glad that Chizuru was a clinger because I think I would have dropped her again. It was then that another guy popped out of nowhere his, his white scarf blowing in the wind, I jumped and was about to smack the crap out of him for scaring me.

"God fucking damn it how many of you people are there? I will not deal with this, all we want is to find this chick's father and . . ."

"So I was right about the two of you being girls."

". . . What did I say chick? I meant this guy's father, hehe, what makes you think he is a she?"

The cat like man smiled and I backed away from him a bit. The dark haired man sighed and started to walk back to the open ally.

"Saito, Okita, Shinpachi, let's get ready to go, and bring the girls." I felt my blood drain from my face. I felt some one grab my under arm and try to take Chizuru away, that was when I let out the bloodiest scream. Let me tell you if you want to have a man squirm, scream.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, THAT'S MY PURSE, I DON'T KNOW YOU!" Let's just say, if you can kick them in the no, no square. Down went the cat man, the white scarf one was not happy to say the least. Course the muscular on was dying of laughter which gave me enough time to go out the other ally opening with Chizuru on my back.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$#$%^&**

So I have been running around this little town yelling and screaming and no one has come out, I mean seriously, I was about to turn the corner when the there was a boy that came out from the shadows, he had on a yellow shirt and some forearm sleeves and his hair went all the way down to his butt, I was so jealous. He was standing in the way so as I ran towards him I grabbed his arm and dragged him with me.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Sorry you were the first person I have seen all night and these guys are chasing us, I have yelled rape and other things, but they just continue to chase me." I heard Chizuru mummer something in my ear and then shift so that her face was facing the boy.

"Eww she drooled, great ruin my favorite kimono." It was then that the boy took the lead in running and was leading me to a compound.

We had finally stopped and were inside; I slumped down and still had Chizuru around me.

"Eh my sides hurt; I haven't run like that since ever, I am so out of shape."

I moved so that I was comfortable, the kid helped me back up and I was glad that I was finally away from them creepers.

"Well anyways welcome to the Shinsengumi headquarters, we should be able to protect you from the rouin samurai. There have been a lot lately. So what did your attackers look like?"

I had finally been able to get air into my lungs and let me tell you it was not easy. I looked at the boy and he was smiling, I couldn't help but to smile too. Then my face got all serious.

"They were huge, okay one of them were huge, and they all carried swords, and one had a white scarf, and the other was muscular, and the other one had cat like features, and before that there was these men with white hair and red eyes." As I was ranting, the kid smiled more and without warning waved at some guys from behind me. I wasn't paying attention and was at the part where I had kicked one of them in the crotch, and ran; when I turned to face the kid I had an audience. There were a whole bunch of then and I tried to hold in the surprise, I looked at the boy and he smiled more. The man with the scarf he had his sword ready, the cat man, muscular man, creepy man, some red head, a dude with glasses, a man in what looked like important garb, and an old man that looked like an informer. I jumped when Chizuru moved on my back, and they all laughed.

"Heisuke, good work in finding our guest, how about you lead her and her sibling to a room?" I looked at the boy and he smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I thought you were suspicious so I brought you here." I felt my eye twitch and with that eye twitch came a very, very unhappy me.

"Just when I was having fun running away, Hmph, ya'll cheat." The important man smiled and patted my head.

"Let's discuss this when you put him on a nice comfy bed." I went with the boy and glared holes into his back and didn't talk to him the whole way to the room.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# $%^&***

I was in the room with the men and they introduced themselves. The one that I kicked is Okita, the one with the white scarf is Saito, the one with the muscles is Shinpachi, the one that was next to him was Sano, and Heisuke was next to those two, the three of them acted like children. It was then that I met Kondou and Sanan-san which is a pretty catchy name. Inoue was another man in the room, he was the assistant and was very friendly so I sat by him, and stayed close to him so I could throw him in front of any attacks made. I mean come on, they had swords what the hell did I have absolutely nothing.

"Well you can tell us what happened out there Hijikata- san." I wanted to laugh but instead caught a snicker in my hand before it could turn into a full blown laughter.

"Is there something funny Miss . . .?"

"Yuki that is what everyone calls me since I don't know what my real name is, so we stick with that. I can also tell you what happened, if you would permit it?" The leader looked at me and motioned for me to continue.

"Well in all short, your men are rapist, and womanizers." They had tea made and the leader spit it out, and looked at the frantic men.

"Hijikata, what in the world is she talking about?" I burst out laughing, and couldn't help it, I kept laughing, and my sides hurt so much.

"No, I am kidding, of course I did scream around town rape and other choice words, and let me tell you I have never ran so fast in my entire life." It seemed that Hijikata didn't like that I wasn't taking this seriously, I mean come on would you take this seriously, no you wouldn't because you were attacked by men with white hair and chased by other men.

I placed my tea cup down and decided that it was enough for me, no more sour tea for me.

"What do you know about the white haired men?"

"You mean the sadistic masochist, eww nothing I just met them today, of course I don't roll like that, blood and guts are gross. Of course if it was in a pleasurable way then maybe minimum blood could be involved. No just kidding I think I would freak out with blood all over the place." I looked around at the men and Shinpachi, Heisuke and Sano, and Kondou had a blush on their faces, I giggled and heard full blown laughter come from Okita.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$#$%^&***

"You know you should treat a lady with respect, when dealing with a delicate flower, if you don't let me out of here and to see Chizuru I will kill you." They had put me in a separate room from Chizuru and had the gull to lie to her and say I had died. Well their plan didn't work out when I was screaming at the top of my lungs about things Chizuru knew what I would say.

I heard her footsteps running towards me along with several others. She didn't hesitate and clung to the bars on the window, yes those bastards had put me in a prison cell.

"Yuki, what are you doing in there?" She had a good grip of the bars it was enough to last her a while to ask me questions.

"Well considering that I kick one of the said men in the balls, and pretty much ruined the innocents of a kid I am in time out for being a bad girl."

It was then that I noticed the rope around her wrist, and then I looked her straight in the eyes.

"Chizuru you tell them what you saw in your own words, they will believe you, some of them already know you are a girl, go along with it and tell them as much as possible." Before I could finish talking Inoue had came and gently pulled her away from me and she didn't struggle.

**TIME SKIP (*&^%$#$%^&***

I was so bored, what was taking them so long? I had moved from one side to the other and had decided that I stunk, it was bad too. I looked outside and saw that Saito was coming with food. I moved closer to the wall away from the door. I didn't trust that man; he was too quiet for me. He unlocked the cell door and moved so that there was enough room to get out I stood there for a moment and then slowly walked out the cell and kept my eyes on him.

"What is the catch?" He closed the door and led me to a room, with all the men and then I saw Chizuru, I didn't hesitate, and tackled her to the ground.

"Oh my Chizzy it felt like forever since I had seen you, and your boobs are bigger, oh and you have a lot more hair, DID YOU DYE IT?!" I was about to yell at her again when she just beside me and tapped my shoulder.

"Uh, Yuki, I'm over here, that is Shinpachi." I made the men blush again and they drank their tea to hide it. I got off of Shinpachi and ran over to Chizuru and hugged her.

"Ah that's right your boobs haven't grown since you started puberty." She blushed and moved me away from her.

"Yuki, stop this is embarrassing."

**TIME SKIP *&^%$#$%^&**

This was so boring, we were stuck on cleaning up the place and making sure all the laundry was done, of course we had to dress as guys so we wouldn't be bothered by the other men here. I was almost done with my stuff when Chizuru came and was down in the dumps, I would be too if a certain someone said Imma kill you if you do this.

We had explained why we were in Kyoto and they agreed to let us stay as long as we helped out to look for the man.

Of course that meant helping out with more chores.

**Okay so this is the first chapter hopefully it is good let me tell you I had writers block like a mug and couldn't think of a thing, I had to use what I usually do in life and see in this chapter hopefully that won't happen again, I would like to see reviews on things I could improve on and stuff of course if it doesn't make since it is because there is more to this story the first stories are on my profile if you don't know about them, if you have anything you want me to add or something Pm me or something.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thoughts of Rice**

"HEY give me back my food Shinpachi, I'm not kidding." I laughed at the two Heisuke and Shinpachi as they argued over the food. It seemed that this was a regular accuracy.

"Come on let me have it I am a growing man you know."

"Yeah and I am a growing boy I need it more than you." I stopped laughing enough to catch my breath and looked over to Chizuru who was smiling.

It was then that music out of nowhere started to play. I looked around and kept hearing it apparently so did the others.

_My name is Keri,_

_I'm so very_

_Fly oh my, it's a little bit scary._

"Oh shit where is the music coming from?" I was now pacing around looking for the little electronic device. The men were looking at me like I was crazy.

"That's music just sounds like random singing, what is the lady singing about anyways?"

"Umm being beautiful I guess anyways Imma goes find it, don't worry."

_Lookin at my deri boys wanna marry._

_And you can stare but if you touch then Imma beri._

"This is so wrong I mean come on, where the hell is it?" I had now exited the room, and was on the way out to the court yard.__

Pretty as a picture  
Sweeter than a swisha  
Mad cause I'm cuter than the girl as with ya  
I ain't gotta talk about it baby you can see it  
But if you want I'll be happy to repeat it

My name is Keri, I'm so very  
Fly oh my is a little bit scary,

I had located the source finally only has it in a big ass tree. I stood there and glared at the tree, I mean come on how the hell did it end up there?_  
Boys wanna marry looking at my deri  
And you can stare but if you touch it Imma beri_

Pretty as a picture  
Sweeter than a swisher  
Mad cause I'm cuter than the girl as with ya

I can talk about it cause I know that I'm pretty  
If you know it too then ladies sing it with me

All eyes on me when I walk in,  
No question that this girl's a 10  
Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful.  
Don't hate me because I'm beautiful.

"Beautiful my ass wait till I get up there oh are you going to be very wishing you were a swisher."

_My walk my talk the way I dress  
It's not my fault so please don't trip  
Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful  
_I was half way up the tree when I heard a twig snap, I looked over to see that Hijikata and Sanan had come back, could this get any worse.

_Aye, now do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Do the pretty girl rock, rock,  
All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Do the pretty girl rock, rock,  
Do the pretty girl rock_

Now were you at,  
If you're looking for me you can catch me  
Cameras flashing, daddies turned his head as soon as I passed him  
Girls think I'm conceded cause I think I'm attraction  
Don't worry about what I think why don't you ask him  
Owoaah!

Get yourself together don't hate, jealous is the ugliest trait  
I can talk about it cause I know that I'm pretty  
If you know it too then ladies sing it with me  


GOD I knew there was a reason I hated this song it went on forever._  
All eyes on me when I walk in,  
No question that this girl's a 10  
don't hate me because I'm beautiful.  
Don't hate me 'because I'm beautiful.  
My walk my talk the way I dress  
It's not my fault so please don't trip  
Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful_

Doing the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Do the pretty girl rock, rock,  
Do the pretty girl rock, rock,  
All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Get along with your pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Still show me your pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock

Sing it with me now  
[All eyes on me when I walk in,  
No question that this girl's a 10  
Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful.  
Don't hate me because I'm beautiful.  
My walk my talk the way I dress  
It's not my fault so please don't trip  
don't hate me cause I'm beautiful  
don't hate me cause I'm beautiful

Owoahaha!

"Yes thank you for shutting the fuck up." I said I looked up and saw that I could now grab the damn device. I started to go down when I felt the branch I was on dip.

I looked over and saw the biggest bird ever, at least I thought it was a bird it could have been and I don't know but it was fucking huge. I almost fell, but caught my balance.

I looked over and didn't see the gianormas thing anywhere.

If you are wondering I did get down safely. I ran back to the dining room and burst in without warning.

"Look I found the noise making thing it turned out to be my IPod that I had no clue was here." I looked down to see Chizuru on the ground, her face was priceless, but of course I had to ask what she was doing on the ground.

"Oh well I was walking and I fell."

"You're such a liar."

"N-no I am not."

"Hmmmm I see it right now."

"Enough who let you dine with us anyways?"

"Oh I know home boy aint talking to me like that Chizzy-Chan is he?" Let's just say nobody left that room sane.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$#$%^&***

Chizuru was doing the laundry, I was sitting next to Okita, and Saitou was practicing his sword skills. I looked at the man sitting next to me in time to see him looking somewhere else.

I smirked and looked at Chizuru.

"Hey Chizzy I think we should see if we can go outside the gates of this lovely palace." Everything paused and nothing moved for awhile.

"That would be impossible for us; you would only get in the way." I sat there and pouted, I then placed the little device I was holding still amazed that it came out of nowhere.

"Okay how about this, what if I beat Saitou, and then can we go?" As the words left my mouth everything seemed ten times brighter. It didn't take long, but then there was that full blown laughter.

They didn't seem to see the seriousness on my face.

"Chizzy let me see your sword." She quickly pulled it out and didn't take long, to get next to Okita. I looked at Saitou and he seemed ready all serious not once have I seen a smile on his face, I bet he looks hotter than he does now.

"Alright I have no actual experience with a sword so . . . don't go easy, because I know I won't." With that I charged at him, he moved so fast I didn't see him draw his sword, but soon I felt and heard the cling of our swords, my hand had went numb from the impact, but I kept the stance.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# $%^&**

The fight lasted a while, I was getting bored, I hadn't noticed the audience we had and I couldn't take my eyes off of this man, he moved so fast, I saw that we were equally covered in bruises and cuts. I felt my breath try to catch up with my body, and then as if wanting to finish quick he charged again and I saw his move. I laughed and rushed at him too, meeting him half way in his attack.

"Now you weren't thinking of ending this quick were you?" I placed my foot between his legs and pushed back again. He seemed irritated and I looked over to see everyone.

"Da faque, when did ya'll get here, oo does this mean if I win Chizzy and I get to go outside?" I didn't wait for their answer as I ran quickly over to Saitou and acted as I was going for an arch swing, and when he went to block I flipped the sword and hit him in his stomach with the blunt side of the sword. He seemed shocked, but I quickly went and grabbed Chizuru and ran to the gate. I was out the gate and before you know it was in town, I still had a little money left over, and I headed straight for the dongo stand.

"I don't think that was a good idea they are going to get mad at us."

"Nah were the girls of the group so they should at least let us have a little bit of freedom." I walked over and ordered the largest plate they had and we waited. I looked over and saw her blushing.

"So what or whom are you thinking about to cause a blush that big?" Her blush darkened if possible and she looked away.

"N-no one, why do you ask, it's not like a have a thing for someone in that group."

"Ehh Chizuru has a crush on someone who is it? Is it Saitou, or maybe, that creepy Okita?"

"Hey I am not creepy, and if you say I am creepy again I will kill you." I paled and looked behind me to see the dark red head, he had a smirk on his face and without warning I felt someone's arm on mine.

"Come we are leaving," Saitou looked a bit miffed of course I wouldn't blame him.

"Aww but what about our dongo, I paid and everything?" He paused in his movements and loosened his grip. I pulled my arm out of his grasp and went to ask the lady if it was ready yet. It wasn't long now, all we had to do was wait two more minutes and we would be okay.

I told the lady that Chizuru and I were going to go for a walk and that to leave it with our friends; she nodded her head and wished us good walking.

I walked out in time to see Chizuru walk into a shop, I followed her and saw Okita and Saitou were busy, with rouge samurai again.

I entered the shop soon after her and heard her ask about you father and then us get attacked. I reacted fast and blocked the hit, while pushing Chizuru out the way and taking the sword.

"Shinsengumi bastards, what the hell do you want?" I was about to push the man back and push Chizuru out of the shop totally, but apparently they had other plans, I felt the other man behind me, his sword up ready to attack, I wanted to turn and block, but couldn't. I quickly kicked the man away from me and stabbed the guy in the gut. I had to turn around quick again to block the next attack from someone else.

"Oh my, attacking young girls and boys while they are undefended, does that make you feel big?" It didn't take long and Okita had kill most of them, and held one hostage.

**TIME SKIP (*&^%$# #$%^&**

I felt this heated glare on my back, and every time I looked to find who it was, no one would be staring. I looked forward and walked into a wall.

"Where the hell did that wall even come from?" Arms wrapped around me and I was lifted up.

"I didn't know that I was a wall, maybe I should just stand here more often." I moved to get away from the crazy cat man, let me tell you this man has a good grip.

The men and Chizuru had gone ahead and it was getting dark, I wouldn't have minded it, if we weren't in the middle of the road.

"Okita you can let me go now."

"Ehh, so you can fall again. Or maybe I am just repulsive?" I paused and looked up at him; he had a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and without warning lifted me onto his shoulder.

"Hey no this is awkward, put me down, damn it I mean it, I will kill you." He just kept ignoring me and just kept walking.

"Oh my, okay just don't drop me." We were about halfway to the compound when he started to cough.

"Are you okay, Okita?" It was then that I felt the floor on my back and pressure on top of me. My back was sore from the fall and there was a rock digging in my side.

"Okita your heavy, and your skinny as hell, how are you skinny as hell and yet heavy?" He laughed a little bit, but continued to cough, I moved so that the rock wasn't digging into my back. I don't know why but I didn't mind that he was on top of me, of course it would cause a lot of scandalous talk, but hey it is none of their damn business.

"Yuki,"

"Yeah, "

"I'm sorry,

"For wahh- Hmmmm," I felt the heat cover my face as I felt his lips on mine. He stayed still for a moment and let the shock finish in my system before he moved his lips. I didn't know what to do, should I have kissed him back or should I just stay still act more shocked again. Something wet and rough touched my lower lip, I opened my eyes that I didn't know were closed and saw his tongue. I hesitated, but I didn't think it would do any harm, so I slowly opened my mouth. His tongue didn't hesitate as it explored every nook and cranny that could be found in a mouth.

We pulled away for a very important thing in life and that would be, you guessed it air.

**TIME SKIP (*&^%$# #$%^&***

I stayed away from Okita, and was not going anywhere near him. By then though we had figured out what the Choushuu were up to. We had learned that they were planning an ambush, so we had half of the squad go to Shikokuya and the other half went with Kondou to Ikedaya. I wasn't with them; I wished I could have gone; it was Chizuru Sanan and I at the compound when Yamazaki came in.

"This is bad."

"What is it, what happened?"

"Some of the men aren't at the right place."

"WHAT, somebody needs to warn them." I heard the conversation and looked at Chizuru who looked worried.

"We can go and help them out, we can make it there." They looked at us, of course we met Yamazaki when we captured the guy from the Choushuu, and he had been under cover along with Inoue for two long years.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" I looked over at Chizuru who had a determined face.

"Yes we aren't going to let the boys get hurt over a mistake, now tell us where to go and we will go." With that we made our way with Yamazaki as our escort to Shikokuya.

**TIME SKIP&^%$# #$%^&***

We had to leave Yamazaki so that we could get past a group of the men blocking our way; of course we didn't want to so I gave him something to make sure he came back, unharmed of course.

"Okay this is my favorite item if you don't bring it back I will kill you myself." I handed it to him and without looking back, left to get to the men.

Chizuru wasn't that much of an athletic runner and I must say that she was determined because when we go there she yelled out the message we were to give them. I was so out of breath and I couldn't breathe, as we made it to the other meeting place.

I was bent down panting my guts out and the others looked a bit surprised, I repeated the message and we were off.

It didn't take long for a fight and blood to splatter. I felt the red liquid go down my cheek and stain my cloth. Chizuru ran up stairs for reasons unknown to me. I ran as fast as I could to catch up blocking attacks and killing people and keeping her close in case. Shinpachi helped out a little only to get left on the stairs with a group of men, I knew he would be okay; the two I was worried about were Heisuke and Okita.

As we made it up the stairs the wall to the right burst into dust, and my hat flying off, I didn't mind it; my ears could breathe a little better.

The dust cleared up only for me to pale and see Heisuke, he was lying still on the pile of rubble.

"I told you I didn't want to fight it was pointless and a waste of time." I looked to see a very large muscular man. He seemed to be a reasonable man, I moved Chizuru to help tend to Heisuke. I looked over and saw a flash of red.

"Mister I am going to leave them here so she can tend to the boy, I want your word that you won't attack or attempt to take either one." He looked at me and then at the two and Chizuru who was hard at work doing the basics to Heisuke. He looked back up to me and nodded his head.

"You have my word, I will not attempt to take or harm either one of the two." I smiled and sheathed my sword, and sped walked over to the room I saw a flash of red at.

I walked in on time to see Okita fighting with a blonde haired man, he had red eyes and was lazily fighting, I could tell he was bored and wanted to end this quickly.

Okita had fell and was coughing up blood, he had major injuries and was still trying to fight. It was when I had to cut in and block an attack that was aiming for his head; I heard the squish of the liquid under my feet. The man seemed surprised that I was fast enough to block him; he was even more surprised to find that I was a girl.

"Sir I don't know what is going on here, but I would like it if you would not do further damage to my friends." He smirked and leaned in closer so that his body weight was fully intent on the sword, I started to struggle to keep from collapsing.

"So you let pathetic females fight for you, and an oni at that, how pathetic." I felt a tick mark form on the side of my head. I know this fool did not just insult me.

"I don't know what the hell an oni is, but I will not stand by and watch someone get hurt; now I bid you good sir leave or something so that I and my sister may tend to his wounds." He didn't sheath his sword but instead pressed harder.

"I have been adding weight as you were talking and you are just now noticing it." I moved so that I can handle the weight, I started to shake, but held firm.

"Yuki get away from him now."

"Yuki is your name, interesting."

"Yeah what of it, I don't know you name so tell me." He smirked and before he could speak Chizuru came running in the room, her eyes widened when she saw me in a heated battle between me and the mysterious man. I heard the wall behind me break and then some gun shots. I looked over to the smirking man.

"Stop it, don't fight with them anymore Yuki, come on lets go." I looked at Chizuru and then at the three that were behind the man with blonde hair. It was then that he jumped back gracefully and was next to the other two.

"Chizuru, Yuki, until next time."

"Hey get back here, you cheater."

"Yeah I am not finished with you either running away like cowards."

"Yeah calling women pathetic when they have your kids is also sexist you bastard." Everything went silent and I looked over to see a worried Chizuru and a WTF face from Shinpachi and Okita.

**TIME SKIP (*&^ %$#$%^&*(**

I didn't go to the meeting room with everyone I just stayed in my room until I was called out by Shinpachi; he wanted me to go on patrol with him saying it was Hijikata's orders. I sighed and went along. I was depressed and felt bad that almost everyone got hurt.

I was silent and didn't smile, there was a boy that was a man that was taking some money from a little girl, and he sneered at her and tried to walk off, when the girl tugged on the hem of his shirt.

"Please I need that for my mommy she is sick." He kicked her off and she landed with a thud, I got mad and went over there.

"Hey you, yeah how dare you take money from a kid, what the hell is wrong with you?" He backed away and dropped the money; I picked it up and gave it the girl.

"Here, be careful of creeps like that, they're bad news." She smiled and opened her mouth when I heard a shrill and looked over to see a woman running towards us.

"Midoku, stay away from the likes of them, they are bad."

"But, you are sick you shouldn't be up."

"Do you hear me, stay away from the Shinsengumi!" With that she was gone, I felt this sadness creep up again and then tears, I heard footsteps behind me and wiped the tears away.

"Hey, are you okay?" I rubbed away my tears and turned and smiled, although it was faked, I hoped it was convincing.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$#$%^&***

We had walked and met up with Sano and Chizuru, Sano sent the men back and I waited for him to say what he was going to say.

"Ne, let's go you three." I looked over and saw that Shinpachi and Chizuru were looking at me I shrugged my shoulders and was following Sano.

"Hey Sano where are we going? I hope it is fun where ever it is."

"You will have to wait and see." I moved so that I was in the back of the group, it didn't take long and soon Chizuru and Shinpachi asked where we were going. He turned around and light framed Sano's face.

We came out of the alley way and was upon a little carnival. I smiled and listened to the music and the mumbling of the crowed.

"I didn't know there was a festival going on."

"Hmm, Hijikata told me to take you two, I didn't want to be alone with you two so I brought Shinpachi, of course he would have whined like a baby if I didn't."

"Hey who is the baby, at least I didn't cry when I got cut."

"Oh but you believed Heisuke when he said that the festival was played with nothing but bells."

"S-shut up, it wasn't my fault." I laughed and held my sides and leaned against Chizuru for support, as she did the same with me. They smiled and grabbed our hands and leaped forward towards all the games, they seemed genially happy when we smiled a light blushed covered Chizuru's cheeks and I couldn't help but to forget about all the bad things.

**TIME SKIP *&^%$#$%^&***

Of course our happiness didn't last long.

"All troupes are going and defending against the Choushuu." Kondou explained I looked down sad and smiled as the men cheered.

"Chizuru, we need you to go, with them, we won't force you we need you to go of your own free will."

"EHH what about Yuki, is she coming along too?" I didn't mind if I was staying behind, Sanan, Heisuke, and Okita needed to be taken care of.

"No we need only one of you so we won't be worried by both."

"Then I won't go, not without my oni-nee san." I sighed and looked happily at Chizuru.

"Hey Chizuru you go and tell me all the details alright." She seemed to be confused and I smiled her then smiled and nodded her head.

"This won't be a vacation so don't get in any bodies way." Sanan seemed a bit irritated. With that I saw Sanan exit and I followed.

"Sanan san, wait up." He waited for me and looked back; he had a malicious look on his face.

"What is it Yuki?"

"I wanted to know how you are feeling." His eyes squinted and he gave a deathly glare.

"It is none of your concern." With that he was gone.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# #$%^&***

I watched with Sanan san, Heisuke and Okita as the rest of the Shinsengumi left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thoughts of Rice**

**Soo sorry I noticed a lot of errors please forgive me, I know I am sometimes forgetful so if something doesn't seem right then tell me of course I don't own this anime and never will but will not change events I will put in my own words how I perceived it and if it is not to your liking I am sorry. Again this anime is not mine.**

They had come back and I saw that Chizuru had a bandage on her arm, I didn't think and before I knew it, I was hugging Chizuru and freaking out over the bandage, of course they had already seen my cat ears and weren't as freaked out about it as last time.

**FLASHBACK*&^%$#$%^&***

"**Calling a girl pathetic is sexist you bastard." I looked over at Okita and Shinpachi to see they had WTF faces on and couldn't help but to laugh.**

**As we got back to the compound we had a meeting in the meeting room.**

"**Chizuru, Yuki we need you to be honest what are you two?" I looked over at Chizuru and she looked at me and her eyes widened.**

"**YUKI,"**

"**WHAT,"**

"**YOU HAT IS OFF!"**

"**AHHHH oh and so I mean come on we were supposed to of told them by now and we forgot to because they kept us locked up it's their fault, Hmph, if they wanted to know what was under my hat they could have asked." I moved to go out and to my room.**

"**Yuki wait, come back we can talk about it." I kept walking and was glad no one followed.**

**END OF FLASHBACK*&^%$#$*&^%$#$%^&**

I started to purr as she stroked my head and then these urges started to come so I grabbed Chizuru's hand and we went off to my room.

No it wasn't sexual urges; of course it was close to it. I flew into the room and was all over Chizuru who seemed to understand the situation and calmly as always scratched where she thought would be a good place. My mews and purrs could be heard and soon I saw shadows outside the door.

"Hmmm over aww ooh CHIIIIIIZZZY CHAN, more over." I moved so I was rubbing my head to hers.

"AH Yuki I don't think that is where I should scratch you." I giggled and snorted.

"Hehe still shy of scratching me, its okay I get it, just a little over and ooh right go to the right." My leg twitched and my toes curled as she scratched my ears, of course it was then that the door was opened to reveal a decent flustered Chizuru and a very pleased cat girl.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# ! #$%^&***

"Your actions are scandalous we thought you two were doing something bad." I wanted to laugh, but tried really hard not to. I looked over at Okita and saw he held in a snicker and some laughs. The flustered faces of the Shinsengumi were hilarious, I knew none of them were virgins I don't know why they were freaking out I mean come on they are men they're perverts.

"I know she doesn't get like that usually I don't know what came over her." I looked up and stood and went over to the captain.

"Do you want to know how it works?" He stiffened and blushed, he then shook his head viciously, and of course there was other protest so I showed them. I went over to Shinpachi and grabbed his hand.

"It starts in the ears, and then travels down to just below where the ear starts." I moved his hand so that it was caressing my whole ear. He blushed about the contact, but kept the action I showed him. I then moved away and went to Sano.

"Then when that pleasure displeases me, I make Chizuru go to the middle." I grabbed his hand and moved it so it was like a reassuring pat on the head; I moved his fingers so it was deep in my hair. It was then that there was a poof and my tail came out. It swished back and forth and wrapped around Saitou's arm and then tangled in his hair, of course I soon pulled away from him and over Heisuke.

"Then if my tail pops out, I have Chizuru scratch . . . Right . . . Here," It was then that Okita whistled and moved so that he was right behind me, he grabbed me and sat me on his lap back at his spot.

"Ehh Yuki, I don't think that is a good idea, I mean you should get some sleep you had too much fun." With that she lifted me up and we were off to our room. She then presided to scold me on how bad that was and how embarrassed I should be.

**CHIZURU'S POV&^%$# #$%^&***

I had forgot that we didn't get to finish her little moment because Kondou came in and was flustered beyond belief, I sighed and made my way back to the meeting room when she went to sleep. I knocked and then entered.

"I am so sorry about that display we didn't know how to handle the urges for her when we were home so we just treated her like a cat during that phase. Please when she wakes up don't remind her, she won't remember and will be flustered."

**TIME SKIP YUKI'S POV (*&^ %$# #$%^&*(**

I had learned that a man named Itou was coming and was to be some recruitment or something like that.

"Chizuru, Yuki- Chan,"

"We looked over to see Heisuke dressed like he was leaving. I walked over first and poked his cheek.

"H-hey what was that for, it hurts stop, sheesh if I would have known you were going to poke me then I wouldn't have came."

"Where are you going Heisuke, you aren't leaving us are you?" I giggled and he laughed, he then explained that he was going to look for a man that would help us out. Chizuru gave him a letter and asked him to ask around for our father.

He was gone and we wished him a safe trip.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# #$%^&***

I looked at Chizuru who decided that it was a good time to serve tea.

"Hey, Yuki how come you never serve us tea, it is always Chizuru."

"That's because you would die if I made tea." They chuckled and then went back to eating, I looked over and didn't see Sanan san anywhere.

"Oh Sanan san must not want to eat with us, I guess I made too much tea."

"Leave it someone will drink it." I looked over and saw that they had gotten uncomfortable.

"ICK this taste horrible did you make it Souji?"

"Yes and I don't see anything wrong with it, eh where are you going Saitou?"

"To wash the food, too much salt is bad for you." One by one they followed leaving Chizuru and I alone, I giggled and told her to get ready for bed. Of course she went somewhere else.

**TIME SKIP (*&^ %$# #$%^&*(**

Chizuru and I were in the kitchen preparing rice wine, which sounds gross if you ask me, I moved so that I can get the little vases when I burned myself on the glass.

"Ouch that freaking hurt." I looked at Chizuru who seemed worried and I smiled and grabbed them again, and carefully put them on the serving tray.

"Chizuru, Yuki I have gotten word from Heisuke, he said it doesn't seem like he came anywhere near the place, other than that come and bring the rice wine to the meeting room when you can." With that he was gone and I was irritated.

"I swear that man if I ever see him again he is going to have an ear full."

"Ehh don't do that then we could get in trouble."

"I aint talking about Hijikata Chizz I am talking about your old man."

**TIME SKIP&^%$#$%^&***

We entered the room where they were having their little celebration of new members. I made sure none of them hurt or saw through Chizuru's disguise, it was then that I saw a man with black hair half tied looked at her. I glared and grabbed the tray.

"Ahh Chizz I seemed to have some of the others food on the stove it maybe burning can you go get it?"

"Oh you are so careless sometimes yeah just make sure to get all the empty bottles." I quickly got all the bottles and then looked at Hijikata who seemed to get my hint.

"Yuki you did-," before she could finish her sentence I made sure to push her out the door.

**TIME SKIP&^%$# $%^&***

Hurry up so we can bathe I stink like rice wine, and it isn't attractive." We were on the last bottle when we heard the man named Itou come out.

"Hey you two,"

"Yeah how can we help you?" I made sure to sound rude and irritated.

He moved closer and I was about to ask Chizuru for her sword when I heard a swish and saw Okita. I was surprised to say the least when he pulled three roses from the bushes.

"AHH I just watered those, Imma kill you." Before I could get anywhere near him Chizuru grabbed the hem of my shirt.

"Okita san that was very violent you shouldn't treat a fragile flower as such."

"Ahh but controlled violence is the art of your teaching is it not?" With that we were ordered to take care of the dirty dishes.

**TIME SKIP*&^ %$# #$%^&*(**

I yawned and drank some tea with Inoue, I laugh at him and then he thanks us.

"What are you thanking us for?"

"It has been two years and you two are still patient with us, so I thank you."

I moved and went to the room; before I rounded the corner I stopped and looked at Chizuru and the man.

"If anything we should be thanking everyone here for taking care of us." With that I left to do something productive.

**TIME SKIP*&^ %$#$%^&*(**

I sat on the railing next to Shinpachi and the others all excluding Sanan san and Heisuke. I had my back against a pole and was leaning on it for support, the guys were talking about Sanan san and how cold he is to the other members, and of course it turned to jokes.

"It's not funny, you know, having a disability it sucks, and then having people looking down on you. I bet he is stressed." I sighed and looked at the fiery red sky. I got down from the pole and went in front of where Saitou was training; he swiftly cut down a hay dummy and sheathed his sword.

"Chizuru I am heading in early, if you want to join then come along if not its fine."

"I think I will stay a little longer."

"Suite yourself," With that I moved away and felt their eyes on me.

**TIME SKI*&^%$#$%^&***

I heard Chizuru get up and was out the door, I soon followed worried. We had followed Sanan san to an abandoned building where the Shinsengumi never told us about, I watch Chizuru enter and was soon in the building too.

I pulled on Chizuru and she let out a gasp turning around and glared at me. I managed to let her go and entered the room Sanan san went in.

"What are you doing Sanan san, let's go back, I don't like it here." He seemed surprised and looked at Chizuru and me. He then produced a red clear vial out of his sleeves.

"Isn't it beautiful? The Ochimizu it means the blood of life, of course it has its side effects." He seemed to hesitate, but then he turned to us and drank the medicine.

"NO DON'T DO IT!"

"Stupid we're too late, so don't go yelling." His hair turned white and he looked at us his red eyes burning holes through us. I grabbed the sword from Chizuru and moved in front of her.

"Sanan san I won't hesitate to fight you, so hurry and grab a hold of your senses." He moved forward towards me and I held firm, he didn't seemed phased.

"Hehe"

" . . . . Chizuru time to move he went mad." It was then that the door flew open and I looked to see all the captains there.

"Sanan san," Hijikata flew forward and chopped him in the throat and then Saitou and Okita held him back. I still stood guard between Chizuru and Sanan san, I didn't let anyone close to us, it wasn't till Chizuru put her arms around my torso did I give her sword back.

"Stop trying to travel by yourself, baka." With that she passed out.

"Saitou go to the courtyard. Shinpachi make sure no one comes to this room, Yuki take Chizuru back to your room."

"I think I will stay here if that is alright Hijikata." I looked at Souji and then Hijikata and he agreed to it, I picked Chizuru up and went on my way.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$#$%^&**

Sanan san died and it was announced to the others that it happened of course we all knew he wasn't it was a month later that we moved from our locations to Nishi Honganji temple.

I ran with Chizuru and we met Sanan san under a stairway, I giggle slightly and patted his shoulder.

"San san it is time for food get up lets go eat."

"You seem cheerful today." I smiled at him again and laughed.

Chizuru was staring at him and I had to move my hand in front of her.

"Ne, you aint falling for Sanan san now are you?" She blushed and looked away.

"No I was hoping he was okay."

It was today that Heisuke returned and he looked serious.

"Hey Heisuke what's up you don't seem like yourself." I moved so that I was on the other side of him, of course he just smiled and said that the streets looked different. I saw Souji and waved to him along with Heisuke and Chizuru.

We started to patrol together we got halfway down two roads when Okita had a coughing fit. Chizuru ran to him trying to calm the coughs down, but it seemed it wasn't working, his cough finally subsided and we then heard a commotion beside us.

"Come on just this once; make it worth your wild."

"No, now stop it."

"Ehh but look at how perfect you are."

"Let me go," it was then Okita stepped in, I was behind him and made sure to give him back up if needed.

"Ne how about we take it from here men, that means go away." I laughed at them as they scurried back to the pit they called home. I looked at the girl who had a mix of mine and Chizuru's hair, I felt someone push me over towards the girl and the same with Chizuru.

"Just as I thought I knew you three looked the same. Chizuru you should start dressing as a girl." I moved away from them and then over to the rest of the squad.

"Tsk Chizuru and I will dress how we want." With that I waited with the rest of the men and watched as the woman hit on Okita.

**TIME SKIP (*&^ %$# #$%^&**

We had been patrolling a lot around the area Chizuru and I have been in charge of telling the men when the next switch would be and telling the third squad to guard the courtyard, we had came to a secluded area when Chizuru almost tripped.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, everyone is working so hard I just want to make sure everyone gets everything done."

"Don't over. . ." I felt this horrible feeling I guessed Chizuru felt it too because we both turned at the same time, I saw three figures two standing on the left and one standing on the right.

"H-how did you people get through here?" I moved for Chizuru's sword which she didn't hesitate to give me.

"Chizuru don't talk to them, move that way now." I slowly moved her around the corner and when we were near them anymore I turned only to see the big man blocking our path. I moved Chizuru away from him and felt her jump I looked back to see that the wall was behind us.

"We don't need your consent to kidnap both of you, you are both oni demon and we want you to come with us." I was ready and was not letting them get Chizuru.

"Eww no who would wanna go with pervy old men that's just gross." They were not happy with my response and moved in quick, I cut one of them on the hand and then without warning had a bullet shoot passed mine and Chizuru's head. I turned and made sure she was alright.

The sword clamored to the floor as the blonde man with red eyes grabbed me; I struggled and felt my tail pop out in frustration.

"AW how cute, she turns into a neko when she gets angry."

"Tsk, Chizuru run get out of here."

"Y-Yuki, I can't I'm too scared, I don't want to be alone." I felt my rage bubble as she started to cry. It was then that I felt something wet glide across my neck, I shivered and tried to pull away.

I was then let go and was caught in someone's arms, I saw Shinpachi and Saitou and then Hijikata coming out the shadows.

"We can take it from here." With that ensued the fighting, Hijikata with Kazama, Saitou with Armigiri and Shinpachi with Kyo. I stayed close to Chizuru and made sure that I had a good grip on the recovered sword.

"You should all stop playing the fake warriors, and just give those girls up." I moved so that I was still protecting Chizuru, but also listening to what the man had to say.

They had been going at it for a while and the other soldiers had heard the commotion, I saw that Yamazaki had a hold of Chizuru, and had his body as her shield. It was then that the three oni retreated with the promises of being back.

We stayed still waiting for another attack, but none came, it was then that Chizuru decided to faint again.

"Yuki this is important do you know why those men are after you two?" I looked up and took Chizuru from Yamazaki.

"Not really they said we were a part of some great thing whatever that is."

**TIME SKIP (*&^%$# $%^&***

I made sure Chizuru was tucked in safely and went to go get some fresh air.

_This girl is goin to be the death of me. _I thought as I looked up at the half moon, I heard coughing and moved to see Okita standing there, I ran towards him in time for him to disappear somewhere. I looked down and saw blood; of course I forgot that he was sick.

**TIME SKIP*&^ %$#$%^&*(**

"What a sickly sight messing with boy, how dare you."

"What was that woman I swear you got a lot of nerve, how about we show you how to use it?"

"Disgusting, you sick individuals." I saw Saitou sigh and then without a thought Chizuru went and protected the woman.

"You three stop picking on the woman and child you're supposed to protect them not bully." I sighed and went over grabbing the sword from Chizuru in time for them to draw theirs; of course as I was about to attack Saitou cut in and they were on the ground in moments.

"You shouldn't be so reckless."

"I had it under control you didn't need to step in." I looked at the woman giving the child back to the mother.

"Anyways I thank you it was very brave."

"No it was nothing Saitou san was the one that actually saved you."

"Ah so modest, let's be friends since this is fate meeting anyway and you are a girl and all." I smiled and moved to where Saitou was.

"How did you know?"

"Was it supposed to be a secret?"

"Yes, but I guess it is alright, this is Yuki, we don't know her last name so we just call her Yuki, that is Saitou and I am Chizuru Yukimura." I watched the girl as her eyes widened with each introduction, after though she invited us to eat with her, her name is Osen and she was looking for someone of course we had to go and she did too as the day was getting darker.

**TIME SKIP&^%$# #$%^&***

It was so warm and loci were so loud I couldn't think properly, Chizuru was washing the vegetables and watching the birds, I sighed and then to ruin it we heard someone whining.

"I can't believe he wanted me to take my clothes off in front of all those men." I looked over to see Itou-san holding himself like he had been a rape victim.

"Itou-san is you alright?"

"No, that Dr. Matsumoto what a pervert he tried to violate me."

"As in Dr. Matsumoto sensei? I wonder if that is the same man, alright I am off." I quickly ran after Chizuru only to hear the man behind us whine about something again.

We had made it to the examination room, I had my head down and was panting heavily, and Chizuru didn't seem fazed by the run and only smiled. I looked up to see all shirtless men.

"EEEEK CHIZURU COVERS YOUR EYES!" The men didn't seem to hear me and Chizuru just smiled at me. I heard Shinpachi throwing a fit so I looked over and saw that soon he and Sano were posing; I couldn't help but to laugh.

**TIME SKIP&^%$# #$%^&**

Chizuru and I were standing in the back as we watched the men groan about cleaning. I couldn't help it as I was on my back rolling with laughter.

Chizuru had cleaned most of the dishes and I was helping Shinpachi with I don't know what. I saw that she went somewhere but didn't really mind we needed time away from each other.

"Yuki, what, umm how should I word this, man this is a pain."

"Shinpachi what's wrong do you need help with something?" I was so confused of course before he could finished I was called over by Chizuru and we retired we said goodnight to everyone and were soon asleep.

We watch Matsumoto and Okita go behind one of the temple buildings, we soon found that Okita had tuberculosis. I felt this dread come on and wanted to take away his pain.

"You two can come out now." He sat on the beam in the middle, he patted his hands on either side of him, and I sat on the right and Chizuru on the left.

"Okita san I,"

"Don't worry about it,"

"No we have to worry, what if, what if we needed to get you out of here?" I felt that I had to convince him to go somewhere calm and relaxing.

"Don't worry, I will still be a part of the Shinsengumi I wouldn't give that up, if you tell anyone I will kill you."

"You always say that,"

"Hai I guess I do,"

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# #$%^&**

We had finished most of the chores all that was left was clearing out the pond of leaves. I fed the fish and took the broom away from Chizuru.

"You should chill for a bit, I can clean."

I was so deep in thought that when I heard Kazama's voice I jumped and threw the broom at him; of course he dodged it and smirked.

"What horrible aim and you two are doing chores, how lonely."

"It is none of your business what we do so go away."

"I have a question are you related to that Koudou san man?" I looked at Chizuru and then at the man and protected her from his gaze.

"I don't find how that is you business but if you must know he is our father, well her's not mine." It was then that Heisuke came and shielded us.

"What does a man like you want in enemy territory?" I looked over to see Hijikata.

"It can't only be to kidnap these lovely ladies is it?" I looked over and saw Sano they had spread out and were blocking us in the process.

"Tsk no it wasn't I just came to tell those two that they're father switched sides." With that he was soon gone.

"Don't listen to what he says."

"Yeah it's not important we know what's up."

"We have men looking out for Koudou san so if they find him we will know."

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# #$%^**

I had left Chizuru to relax and sleep, I knew it had been rough, so I went to take a bath; I waited till everyone was asleep before going.

I had made it past the courtyard and was halfway across when I was stopped by Yamazaki.

"Where are you headed at this time Yuki-Chan?" I looked at him and held my bundle of close closer to me.

"To bath I stink and need a bath."

"Where is Chizuru?"

"I put her to sleep she has been stressed all day." I felt this sudden predator mode creep up from his aura. I backed away, and felt a tree behind me, I moved so that I wasn't as close to the tree, only to have my body pinned and the clothes fall.

"You aren't lying; I should escort you to the bath house." He didn't move and I wondered if he was going to move away from me. He nuzzled his cheek against mine gently and then pulled me to the bath house.

"Be quick," I didn't take long and was soon out, he then led me to Chizuru, and I's room and left. I soon fell asleep without a care in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thoughts of Rice**

We watched as Saitou, Shinpachi, and Sano leave on their patrol. I looked over and saw that Chizuru had been acting moody all day and yesterday too. I moved so that I could go and get the cleaning supplies so that we could finish the compound, she followed and was deep in thought, I was thinking about what Kazama had told us about Kondou, was he really with the enemy?

"Chizuru, I'm going to go do the dishes, will you be fine by yourself for a bit?" She looked at me and then at the ground, I didn't want to leave her and she knew I didn't. She nodded her head and continued to sweep the little spot. I went to the kitchen and was soon cleaning the whole thing, I swear these are kids not grown men. I grumbled to myself about taking care of them and stuff, I heard shuffling outside the door, and I saw a kitchen knife and threw it at the screen.

"EEP, sorry, I thought you would like some help." I looked and saw Heisuke. I quickly apologized and continued cleaning denying him in the kitchen, I was soon done and heard padding feet running towards me, I looked over and saw a out of breath Chizuru. She pulled me over to the entrance where Sano was coming back from; I guess Saitou and Shinpachi already came back.

"Welcome backs you guys." Chizuru seemed to still be down in the dumps; I patted her shoulder and moved when I heard Sano speak up.

"Um, do you two know anyone named O'sen?" I looked at Chizuru I wasn't good with names and she knew that, it was then that she realized that O'sen was the girl that she and Saitou and I helped save when those rouge samurai came and tried to take advantage of a little kid. She explained the person and we were on our way when Sano said that she wanted to talk to us.

"Chizuru, Yuki how are you two?" I smiled and felt my cheeks start to hurt I think the same thing was happening to Chizuru.

"We are good, what about you?"

"I have been better, I don't have much time to chat so how about we sit and have dongo." Sano stood across the street looking at nothing in particular, and looked as if he were concentrating on something.

"So I came to talk to you because Sano said that you guys seemed down."

"Eh, Sano said we looked down?"

"Oops I wasn't supposed to tell you, but I hope you feel better after this, both of you." I looked at Sano and smiled. _I'm going to have to make him something extra later. _I saw them both eating and decided that I wasn't really hungry.

"Aren't you going to eat Yuki?" I looked at those big brown doe eyes and shook my head.

"No, you and O'sen can share mine." They seemed to be excited and continued to talk; I was in my own thoughts when they asked if I was okay.

"Hmm, oh yeah I'm thinking of something." It was then that O'sen stood and said her goodbyes. I smiled when Sano's surprised face came into view of her wishing him a good day.

We were walking back and Chizuru seemed to be in a better mood than the previous days.

I was sitting with Yamazaki's partner and Inoue and Chizuru, everyone was laughing and seemed to lighten up when Chizuru was smiling.

"AH I'm so hungry I can eat a horse."

"Oh, good morning Shinpachi and Sano, how are you guys?" They looked at each other and smiled knowing that it was a good idea that O'sen talked to us.

"Hey where is Heisuke he should be up by now?" I looked over and saw them smiling.

"Why don't you get him up Yuki?" I got up with a sigh, and looked at them.

"For warriors you guys are lazy." With that I walked to Heisuke's room.

"Heisuke are you awake, Heisuke?" I knocked and called he still wouldn't answer; I announced that I was going to open the door, as I opened it I could help the blush that swept across my cheeks. There laying on his futon curled up was Heisuke. I opened it more and called his name again.

"Man you sure are lively this morning." I smiled and nodded he was still a bit tired, but once food was brought up we were gone to the dining hall.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$#$%^&**

Chizuru was cleaning the walk ways and I was following making sure she didn't miss anything, she stopped and had finished, when she jumped, I looked at what she was looking at and saw, Okita talking to her, I slipped out of her site and went away from them so they wouldn't be disturbed. I always thought that Chizuru fit in here and had it easy since everyone was always thinking of her.

**TIME SKIP (*&^%$#$%^&U*I (**

We had waited for Shinpachi, Sano, and Heisuke they were past late and Hijikata was mad. I told Chizuru to wait by the gate while I go ahead and warn the three.

I had found them when they were coming into the compound; I stopped them and started to tell them that Hijikata was on his rants.

"We aren't worried about it."

"You guys stink like alcohol." They fidgeted and then continued walking.

"Yes now go ahead of us and wait with Chizuru."

I saw Chizuru hiding behind the door to the compound and see looked worried I gave her thumbs up and stopped by Hijikata.

"Don't be too harsh on them Hijikata."

"Mind your own woman." Chizuru gasped as the resounding slap went through the compound. Out the corner of my eye I saw three figures emerge and had gaping mouths.

"You should learn how to talk to women, man, if I ever hear you talk to me or Chizuru like that I will not hesitate to cut that tongue out of that pretty little head of yours. Now I am not one for violence, but we all need to talk." With that Shinpachi and Hijikata followed me to the meeting room.

"Now Shinpachi you have been showing bad behavior since we got here, and Hijikata you have been getting on to all of us for the littlest things." I paused and looked at the two that looked like little kids getting in trouble for a small crime. It was cute how deadly samurai could look like this. I sighed and continued.

"Shinpachi, what is troubling you?" He didn't answer so I got up and left, before I was out the door I turned.

"Fine stay in this room till you sorted out these differences." I shut the door and walked down the hall and away from the room. I turned and watched as the other three were at the door listening in. I smiled and went to bed.

**TIME SKIP (*&^%$#$%^&***

I borrowed Chizuru's clothes today and had on a green outfit the same as Chizuru's; I didn't really feel well I saw that Shinpachi was running like it was an emergency and followed after him.

"The Shogun," was all he said while running it was then we came upon the meeting room.

"The Shogun passed he isn't alive anymore."

"This can't be what happened?" It ensued like this for awhile it was then that Chizuru was sad.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$#$%^**

It didn't take long for the Choushuu to find out about it, for later that same year they had torn or broke signs that banned them or called them evil.

I was walking in town gathering groceries we seem to always be running out of food lately. I haven't heard a thing from Sanan-san and was sort of worried. I saw a group of people by the river side. They were gossiping and telling false stories of what probably happened.

"Hey Yuki," I looked over to see the man that usually shopped for me. I made this arrangement so that I wouldn't spend too much time out and have the Shinsengumi worry.

"Hello Theo what brings you over to the bridge?"

"I thought I would deliver the groceries to you and tell ya I can't bring them to ya no more."

"Oh, well why not?"

"The family and I are moving and going somewhere where no one will bother us. Plus it's dangerous, and I wanna protect the family and all." I smiled and shook his hand.

"Good luck Theo and I hope that it is a safe trip."

"Thanks, hey did you change or something?"

"What do you mean?" He looked at me and then at the ground with a blush.

"Oh you have on your brother's clothes I thought you looked different."

"Oh, yeah I got tired of putting on that ridiculous outfit I wore." I soon waved him off and was back at the compound.

**TIME SKIP (*&^%$# #$%^&**

I saw Chizuru talking with Sano and Shinpachi I was going to go to them when I remembered the groceries so I left. It didn't take long for the night to come and soon I was worried about Theo and his family.

I was heading to my room when Heisuke pulled me with him to the front gate.

"Come on we are going out to eat and drink ah I can't wait." I smiled and we soon met with everyone.

"Um why are we in the red light district?" I looked at Chizuru who was only amazed at how bright it was and then everyone went in they stopped and each of them said something only for me to get weird out and call them weirdoes.

"Welcome I hope your time will be well spent here." I blushed at the woman and her beauty, I looked and saw that everyone had their eyes on her; I sighed and wished I could look like that.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$#$%^&**

I watched and laughed at everyone's antics as they were practically drunk and the lady Kimiguru flirt mercilessly with Hijikata, I saw that Chizuru hung her head and seemed envious of the woman.

"So Sano why did you let the rest go when you had them?" Sano stopped drinking long enough to look at us and then straight at me.

"Were you two out at anytime?"

"I was I went to go get groceries but came straight back in time to see you leave why." He looked at me and then got up and lifted me by my shirt.

"Ah ouch S-Sano you're . . . Sano stop it." I felt the air leave me and by breast begging to be able to breathe.

"So you were out, what were you doing at the signboard?" I froze, what is he talking about?

"What signboard, I went out this afternoon and came back, ah let go damn it." He let go and was still in front of me.

"As I was saying I went into town this afternoon to get groceries, now if you excuse me I lost my appetite." I was out the door and in the hall in a matter of seconds, I knew that I wasn't welcome there and I didn't want to ruin anyone else's time so I just left. I was almost out of the place when I felt a tug on my arm. I looked up to see Heisuke.

"Don't go I'm sure Sano didn't mean to hurt you." I heard more laughter and heard Chizuru protest about something. I sighed and knew that this place didn't need to change.

"Nah Imma bit tired anyways, so you go have fun." I rushed out before he could say anything else.

**POV CHANGE&^%$# $%^&***

Heisuke came back, but without Yuki I felt bad and I guess I drank too much. We had all decided to dress both of them up like girls but I guess I should apologize to her when we get back to the compound, she is always gone when we do something fun I wonder if she feels left out.

Chizuru came back in and was beautiful I thought that the geisha was pretty but she could put the hottest woman alive to shame.

**BACK TO YUKI&^%$##$%^&***

It was cold; I was walking and was soon at the other end of the road. I was about to turn and go towards the compound when a flash of white caught my attention. I looked and saw one of the fake oni walking in an ally way. I followed it and saw that it was feeding on a half naked woman. I was about to take it out when I heard a gunshot, I looked up and saw that it was Kyo, one of the demons with Kazama. He jumped down and smirked.

"First time I saved a damsel in distress."

"I wasn't in distress I was about to take care of it."

"Hmm, no thanks for me, neko demon I mean I did just save you." I glared, and his smirk widened.

"You know you put me on edge when you smile like that, anyways thanks, I'm leaving now." I was almost to the opening ally way when I felt a tug and then the wall on my back. It was so painful; I opened my eyes to see Kyo standing in front of me.

"I wonder what Kazama would say if I brought you back with me?" I glared this time and moved so that I could stand straight. He smirked more and came closer to me.

"I'm so tired of this stuff happening, I mean seriously it's like I am bait for cliché stuff like this." I had my sword ready to draw when he disappeared, I glanced everywhere to make sure he was nowhere that would surprise me, when I felt pressure on my back and a hand on my sword. His other hand snaked around my waist and he jumped up.

"EEEK THE FUCK SET ME DOWN MOTHER-." I was cut off as he landed on a building and almost dropped me. I screamed again and then clanged like there was no tomorrow.

**TIME SKIP&^%$# #$%^&***

He finally stopped right in front of a the red district where the Shinsengumi were, I saw that Kazama was waiting, I was hanging off of Kyo's shoulder my face close to his, my arms nearly choking the crap out of him.

"Kyo what took you so long we were about to leave you." I glanced up to see Armigiri curiously looking at me.

"Damn it mother fucker let me go right now or Imma rip something off that you like." It was then that I realized that my hair was down from the ribbon Chizuru put in my hair.

"Set her down Kyo." With that I was right side up and felt the blood leave my head and disperse through my body. I cleaned myself of imaginary dirt, and walked to Shimbara.

"Where are you going?"

"None ya damn bees wax. Don't follow me either, damned demons." As I took a step I felt myself being lifted by my ankle and turned to face Kazama, he looked pissed and Armigiri wasn't helping my attitude.

"Woman you are our prisoner and I will not deal with that tone."

"Well _man_ I am not your prisoner and you can suck my big toe for all I care." (You thought I was going to say something perverted didn't ya) I moved so that I could cross my arms, Kazama's face was red with fury and I couldn't help the smirk that graced my lips. He set me down and handed me over to Armigiri and walked away from the little place that the Shinsengumi were at.

"You can be the reason that they need to come and find us maybe we can negotiate with them about giving us Chizuru."

"I said I didn't want to go with you guys now put I down or I will scream and you won't like what I will scream." The stiffened at first then relaxed when they realized they had an upper hand. Kyo smirked and then laughed, he laughed so hard that I thought he would blow up.

"Wow Kazama I thought you were kidding about her having some guts." I puffed out my cheeks and then opened my mouth and sucked in as much air as I could. They looked confused at first then realized what I was about to do, before they could cover my mouth I said the word so loud that the Shinsengumi all came and were gaping at the three figures holding me hostage. "RAPE DON'T TOUCH ME THERE THOSE ARE MY NO, NO SQUARES!" Those words made everyone stop what they were doing and look at the commotion I caused.

The grip they had on me loosened and I kicked the closest person and ran and hid behind Heisuke who was blushing. I wanted to laugh, but thought that right now wasn't a good time. I looked where they were looking and the three oni were gone. In their places were three ugly looking thugs. They were confused at first, they looked around and then over at the Shinsengumi. They jumped and ran with their tails between their legs.

"Well I guess it's time to head back to headquarters anyways." I watched as they all started to walk towards the compound, I was about to start walking with them when I felt someone pull on my sleeve and stop me.

"Yuki, I wanted to apologize for my actions earlier, it wasn't very manly of me not to hear the full story and then over react, can we start over?" I looked up at him and placed my hand on his biceps (he is taller than Yuki by like a million inches), and smiled at him.

"Why wouldn't I forgive you silly we are friends, right?" He smiled and slung his arm around me and we started to walk.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# #$%^&**

He was swaying and dragging me with him I thought he was going to make us fall. I moved so that most of my body weight supported him, we had made it to his room without falling over and I thought I was going to die if I didn't get this man to his bed soon.

"You *hiccup* know Yuki I always thought you were so cute when you were cleaning, *hiccup* Chizz as well, but *hiccup* you are so hot when you *hic* fight." His speech was a little slurred and I thought that I would understand him better, but apparently drunken talk has a whole other language to itself.

"Uh huh that's nice Sano, but right now I am trying to get you safely to the compound." I heard snickering and looked over to see Okita trying to stay quiet; I smirked and started to talk all kinds of nonsense.

"Yeah I know what you mean about Okita he can stink funny sometimes."

"Wanna sleep with me *hiccup*?"

"Yeah I think Okita would sleep with anyone."

"Okita, is he the one that *hiccup* you like."

"You can like him all you want, nobody is judging you." We had made it to his room, and I layed Sano down, it didn't take long for he fell asleep. I quietly went out the room and soon was on the way to mine and Chizuru's shared room. Before I could open the door to the room I was pulled into the courtyard farther away from that good old bed of mine.

"Come on can I go to bed yet?"

"What is the meaning of putting ideas in a drunken man's head about me?" I laughed, and looked at Okita, his face showed humor and a little bit of irritation at the same time, and I didn't care really.

"Oh, listen Okita it was slight revenge to get back at him, it won't hurt anybody-." I was cut off with lips roughly placed on mine, I was going to pull away when I felt his hands snake their way to my head holding it in place and then his other hand on my waist. I felt his tongue glide on my bottom lip, wanting permission, that I wouldn't no matter what happened give him. He growled a little bit and then before I could prepare myself, I gasped feeling his hand squeeze my butt. Before I knew it he was exploring my mouth like no tomorrow. I tapped his shoulder asking for air, it was then that he let go and had me gasping for breath.

"That was not cool; you shouldn't do things like that Okita." He smirked and picked me up like I weighed nothing and started to walk towards my room.

"You didn't respond to the kiss you kept you tongue as still as possible, am I not. . ." I moved so that I was out of his arms and at my door.

"It wasn't that you weren't a good kisser it's that you didn't ask me if I wanted to kiss. I'm sorry Okita, but I don't view any of you as anything more than a good friend or relative." With that I quickly went into the room and slid the door closed. I looked up to see that Chizuru slept peacefully, and wished that I could be like her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thoughts of Rice**

I sat next to Shinpachi and Sano and watched as Saitou cut a think stick of hay with his sword.

"That has got to be cheating." My comment went ignored as I watched the others discuss what Itou wanted Shinpachi to do. I sighed and walked over to Saitou.

"I bet you can't cut down a bolder." He looked at me and then back at the group when Okita asked Saitou if Itou came looking for his alliance as well. Of course there was only the little "ah" from his mouth and then off we went our separate ways.

**TIME SKIP*^%$# #$%^**

I am so pissed Chizuru and Okita and his squad gets to go out on patrol lucky fucking bastards.

The sun had set and I was flipping tired I mean come on seriously who asks two girls to clean this gigantic place by themselves that's like asking me not to freaking talk it was horrible.

I had finally been able to relax I went to the room and sat watching the moon which was almost always full. I heard some footsteps but didn't really mind for them since I figured they belonged to one of the guards that were patrolling the area. It wasn't till the feet stop did I grab Chizuru's sword she woke up the gliding of the steel.

"Um, who's there?" Great Chizuru you had to alert to them we were in our room. The door slammed open I looked and saw that the man had red eyes and white hair. Well aint this just the topping on the ice cream.

"Blood, blood give it to me give me YOUR BLOOD!" As the man's sword came out, I moved Chizuru out of the way and took the blow for her. The wound was on my cheek and was bleeding profusely. I moved quick and tried to end it, but as I went to stab him he dodged and pinned me on the futon that was still made and clean.

I was so caught up in getting out of the monsters hold that I didn't notice Hijikata come out of nowhere and kill the thing. The body lay limp on top of me. I moved the body and looked up to see the blood covered Hijikata.

"Hijikata thank goodness." I pushed her over towards him; I felt the rasetsu's hand grabbing my foot. I tsked and was about to cut the things hand off when I felt the pressure of the hand leave and looked to see Sano's spear wedged in the hand of the fake demon.

"Yuki, Chizuru, what's going on are you two okay?" I felt this darkness coming on as the fake oni came charging towards Chizuru without hesitation I cut it down and watched as the blood and surprised faces of the others mix.

"Sorry this is my fault I didn't keep an eye on this man."

"This man what the hell is going on I should kick your ass, I am tired and ready to go to bed . . . And why the fuck are you touching me?" I watched as Sanan-san bent over and was clutching his head I felt my body move on its own accord and was behind Heisuke and Okita. I saw Chizuru behind Hijikata and Saitou; I just wanted to go to sleep.

"Sanan is you okay?" I saw Chizuru move towards him, I felt this pang again and was feeling the green envy coming up.

"W-what happened, why are you all crowding around me?" I looked over and saw that he was in more control. He looked over and saw the dead resetsu and I felt bad.

"What is going on here and what is . . . S-S-Sanan-san!" I ran forward and pulled the annoying Itou out of the room.

"Itou I have a proposition for you will ya hear me out?" I felt all eyes on me. I was still dragging the man all the while.

"Good thinking Yuki!" I looked back and didn't have an expression, they all flinched and I then continued walking with the man.

**TIME SKIP&^%$# #$%^**

I sat bored and tired and cranky, I wanted to just go to bed. I moved and poured more sake for the girly man. I watched as Kondou sucked up to the man. I broke my zone when I saw Heisuke, Saitou, and Shinpachi. I stood and wondered what was up.

"These three will be coming with me and they had agreed and I will be going tomorrow tonight." I didn't know why, but I left and didn't look at any of them as I ran out of the compound.

_They can't leave them assholes I love them they can't separate not like this. _I didn't see where or what I was doing all I knew was that I ran into something hard and it hurt my nose. I looked through my blurry eyes and saw Kazama. He yanked me up and I didn't mind it, I just wanted someone, that I didn't know to comfort me.

"Wow that is one ugly face girly." I looked and saw Kyo and a boy dressed as a girl in fact it was the girl that looked like Chizuru and I.

"Why are you dressed as a girl, *sniff* are you a tranny?" There was a snigger and I looked over to see Kyo hiding his laugh and the boy glaring at me.

"Well why are you dressed in night clothes?" It was then that time froze; I looked around and saw the teen in purple.

"What is wrong with you, you are acting emotional?"

"I can't do it anymore, I can't this is too much for me, what did I do to get this?" He smirked and didn't say anything else, but came towards me, I flinched, but stayed put.

"This is all for me to see if you can handle the war that is supposed to come up, you decide it you know." I was shocked I decide if there is a war, I knew my choice to make this easier for me.

"Then there won't be a war, even if I die there will not be a war." The last think I could remember before I felt my heart stop was his smiling face as I died.

**TIME SKIP&^%$#$%^&***

"Yuki, YUki, YUKi, YUKI!"

"What damn it, I was sleeping good and you have to come in here to wake me."

"Dude what were you dreaming about, because you look really rough." I looked over at my roommate and then in the mirror and saw that my hair was a straight mess and I had drool dripping of my chin.

"EWWWW, that's so gross, did you know you had a major wet dream I had to poke you with a stick to get you to shut up, I was scared for my virginity." I glared at her and then without thinking I got up and looked to see my hips showing, along with my pink undies. I looked at the roommate and saw she was gone.

"I'm making food so hurry so we can go to our amazing college." I felt that this wasn't real. I moved over to the mirror and saw my same white hair, and my tanned skin, my amethyst eyes.

"What are you looking at?" I looked and saw the same girl.

"To see if I am really here, I missed you Kayla, I missed everyone."

"What the hell do you mean, we have been here the whole time." She was confused and surprised when I hugged the crap out of her.

"Okay tell me about it hun what happened in that dream of yours?"

"I went to all these worlds it started with, that game I bought, you know the one umm what was it called?"

"Final Fantasy X,"

"Yes I was sucked in it and I couldn't get out then I went into an anime and then it continued and- OWWW, what?" Kayla sighed and held me.

"Idiot you are here and I don't think anything can take this reality away." I felt this relief and I knew that she was right that this, this right here was the right place for me.

_**I don't think I want to let that go.**_

_**I don't own any of the anime or games that I wrote into this fanfiction I do own my OCS and the plots that don't exist in the anime or games **_


End file.
